Unfortunate
by InfinityZero1
Summary: Yuuri's life was a tragedy, he never knew anything except his hospital room and small terrace to the outside. That was until the figure skater Viktor Nikiforov decided to work with a charity which spread awareness to cancer. AU. Probable sadness. Victuuri. Amputee!Yuuri.
1. Prologue

**Yuuri's life was a tragedy, he never knew anything except his hospital room and small terrace to the outside. That was until the figure skater Viktor Nikiforov decided to work with a charity which spread awareness to cancer. AU**

 **I don't have this condition/problem. But if you do, you are amazing to be here. I hope you have a nice future ahead of you.**

* * *

 _Unfortunate_

In a cold, white hospital room on the second floor of the hospital was a man known as Yuuri.

Yuuri Katsuki was an unfortunate soul. He lived his days in the hospital room, watching television and looking at the clouds and birds flying outside. He attended an internet school on his bed, and rarely saw the green grass outside. He had been born with cancer in his upper thighs and his parents decided to amputate his legs, fearing it would spread to his upper body.

The thing is though, they had money for the amputation and for the hospital room, but they couldn't play for prosthetic legs. They worked every day at Yu-Topia in Hasetsu and tried their best to support their son, but all wasn't good enough.

Yuuri had no legs. He couldn't walk or run. He couldn't go wherever he wanted. The only places where he could go, were on the television.

Yuuri lived 23 suffocating years on that hospital bed and he'd thought he would stay there forever.

That was until Yuuri was scrolling down in the trending section of YouTube and saw a face he had recognized from the sports channel.

 _[Viktor Nikiforov pauses career to give awareness to child cancer.]_

* * *

 **I think that was a nice little prologue. It's really short though. :/ like really short.**


	2. Posters

**Welcome to Unfortunate! I'm Infinity~! You probably don't care…**

 **I hope to update this quite often but that probably won't happen. I will to try and not have the updating sporadic though.**

 **On y va!**

* * *

 _Unfortunate 2_

Yuuri was laying down on his hospital bed with his IPad resting on his belly. He had his black earbuds in his ears and listened intently.

Viktor was sitting with this legs crossed in a crisp black tux next to an American television host. His silver hair was cut, unlike a week before when it had been to his lower shoulders. His bangs were over his blue eyes and shaped his face perfectly.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to come and have an interview with us, Viktor," the television host said.

"It's not a problem at all." Viktor smiled to the cameras.

"I'd like to get straight into it if you don't mind."

"It's all good."

"So, the biggest question that were asking ourselves now is, 'Why'," the host said to the audience.

"Why did I do this?" Viktor asked in his English with accented Russian.

"Yes."

Viktor looked to the right of the camera into the empty space and said, "I did it because I saw an interesting video the other night. It was about unfortunate people who wouldn't walk, run, or do anything that I, a normal person, can."

"Care to explain?" the American host said.

"It was about a Japanese child who had both his legs amputated. It showed him crawling on the ground, trying to get up and walk, but he couldn't. It then showed various surgery procedures and the child growing older and older. Never once did I see him smile but I did see something in his eyes while he looked at the television."

"What was he watching?"

"Ice skating," Viktor supplied.

"Was it you?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to help him."

Yuuri listened to the interview as if it was his lifeline, when it wasn't. His actual lifeline was right next to him... Showing his heartbeats on a monitor.

"I'm sorry! Katsuki-san? Can I come in?" a female nurse rapped on his hospital door.

"Hai."

The female nurse slid the door open and held out a tray of food. Yuuri took his earbuds out and put his IPad down. He smelled the staleness of the food.

"Is there really nothing better than this?" Yuuri asked.

"Awwweeee, you can't handle mashed potatoes, oranges, and fish?" the nurse teased.

Yuuri puffed his cheeks out and when she came closer with the tray, Yuuri took it out of her hands.

"So, what were you watching?" the black-haired nurse prodded.

"Nothing much, just an interview," Yuuri said.

"I see."

She pulled the makeshift table over Yuuri's form and put a napkin on it. Yuuri placed his green tray down. Their movements were robotic, they went and did the same thing thousands of times before.

"There is really nothing better than that," She said once more.

"It's okay, it's okay!"

She put her hands on her hips before strolling over to Yuuri's nightstand and grabbing the television remote. She held it up to the television in the top left corner of the room and pressed the green power button.

"Who even watches interviews nowadays?" She questioned herself.

She waited a few moments for the old CCTV television to turn on and was surprised to see Viktor Nikiforov's skating highlights on.

"Come on, Katsuki-san…" She whined. "You're basically stalking him."

Yuuri spat out his orange onto his hospital sheets. His normally pale face turned rose red as he spewed out replies.

"I don't stalk him!"

"Yes, you do! I have seen the twenty two posters that are hidden behind your bed. Literally every person in this hospital knows!"

Yuuri put his hands out and tried to save his reputation. "I don't have posters of him!"

The black haired nurse placed the remote onto the nightstand and crouched down next to Yuuri's hospital bed. She reached one hand under and was not surprised to find a rolled up sheet of paper underneath.

"Look!" She said as she unrolled the paper.

"No, No, please stop! Don't defile my limited edition Viktor Nikiforov's fifth gold medal poster! Do you know how much money that was?!"

"I don't know and I don't care," She said as she brandished the poster.

"3000 yen."

"That's a lot."

"EXACTLY!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the nurse said while throwing the poster under the bed. "Viktor is coming to our hospital."

"W-What?"

"You heard me correctly."

"WHHHAAAAAATTTTT!?"

* * *

 **No, the nurse is not going to be a main character. Viktor is coming in next chapter, I'll plan it out so that most of the moments that happen in cannon will happen in this. :3**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. First Encounter

**It feels like other people's fics that I've followed haven't updated in awhile so I've decided to update this. There's actually a lot of positive feedback for this and I'm pretty happy.**

 **I'll also be doing an EreRi (ErenXLevi) (AoT SnK) YouTube fic later (a week or more).**

* * *

 _Unfortunate_

"WHAAAATTT?!" Yuuri's eyes turned into swirls as he yelled in the hospital.

The nurse blinked and Yuuri said, "V-Viktor Nikiforov is coming to this hospital?"

The black haired nurse nodded her head.

"AAAAHHH! I'M GONNA DIE, I HAVE TO FIND A BETTER SPOT FOR MY POSTERS! HELP ME, HELP ME!"

"Sorry, Katsuki-san," the nurse said. "I have to take care of other patients."

Yuuri flailed his arms around in a scissor-like way as she left before he put them to his sides and turned his head to the window. It was harshly snowing outside.

Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath and pressed his back against his upright pillow.

He heard his fast heartbeat in the quiet room he resided in.

"Why would he be coming to Hasetsu…?" Yuuri trailed off out loud.

Yuuri twiddled his thumbs and moved his IPad out of the way. He looked to his nightstand next to his bed and saw his pill package.

One to stop the phantom pains in his legs, one for depression, and another was packed with vitamins.

He took them in his right hand hand threw them into his mouth. He grabbed a small, disposable cup from the nightstand and drank water from it.

Yuuri swallowed the pills and smashed the cup onto the nightstand.

Yuuri thought, _'Why do I have to burden everyone…'_

It was Yuuri's unfortunate reality.

Yuuri's eyes blinked rapidly as soon as he comprehended his previous thought. He quickly slapped himself on his cheeks.

 _'What am I doing? Mom and Dad are fine with it. It's not like I can help it. Yeah. Yeah.'_

Tears were threatening to fall over Yuuri's cheeks but he pleaded them not to. They stayed in his eyes and he smiled afterwards.

"Woof!"

Yuuri picked his eyes up from his torso and saw a fluffy poodle.

It looked strangely like his own dog which had died a year ago, but it also seemed familiar.

"There's some foreigner here at the hospital. He spoke with a really strange accent and had silver hair!" A voice ascended from the hallway into his room.

Yuuri's jaw dropped.

"Oh my gods…" Yuuri said subconsciously.

That was when, with Yuuri's jaw dropped, Viktor Nikiforov in a black suit jumped into his room and held his hand out in an offering gesture.

"Yuuri!" Viktor announced. "I'll be your coach."

Yuuri's face trembled. He could barely make out words. "C-Coach? In what?"

"In life." Viktor smiled an honest smile.

Yuuri almost got a nosebleed at that first encounter.

* * *

 **I like it. It seems fitting. I'll see you in the next installment if you continue. I hope you don't mind the s** **hort length, I have to regroup some thoughts.**


	4. Fat and Obsessive

**Hi, guys, I hope life's been good to you. I thought my IPad broke a few days ago but it is working now!**

 **I wanted to do some research for this but I couldn't get anything other than U.S. things so I'll just assume that there is a leading cancer hospital in Tokyo.**

 **My writing style has been miserable as of late. There's barely any "meat" and it rarely gets to the other side of the page :(**

 **If you are wondering, I lost my dad to Lung cancer when I was eight years old. He had stage 4. It went away for two years after he'd been announced clear but it came back, leading him to pass on Christmas Eve.**

* * *

 _Unfortunate_

"You will also with the Grand Prix Final," Viktor announced, winking his right eye.

Yuuri's face was still flustered from his cheesy line from before. "B-But I don't know how to skate! I barely know how to walk! I don't even have legs!" Yuuri's voice trembled in English.

Viktor slowly put his hand down back to his side. He put his other to his hip, his face puffed out in disappointment. "Yuuri!" Viktor scolded, "I can teach you the world!"

Yuuri laughed in his mind his mind couldn't help but reference that Disney movie Yuuri had seen in a hospital in Cleveland, Ohio.

"I want to and that's it. We're leaving the hospital tomorrow to start your training."

Yuuri had his torso pushed up by his arms propped up behind him. "T-Training? T-Tomorrow?" Yuuri questioned.

Yuuri's heartbeat on the monitor raised exponentially. The way he was feeling right now was almost like that one time when he drank too much at _that_ party. His memories were foggy.

Viktor thought about how he left Yakov in Russia to scout Yuuri. The grey haired, wrinkly skinned man was very disappointed in him. "Anyways, Yuuri, I'll be stealing you."

Yuuri felt steam burst through his ears. The pace of his mind was rivaling the speed of light. ' _H-He's stealing me…?'_ Yuuri thought. ' _I never thought that he would be interested in me.'_

Yuuri heard multiple dog barks, he immediately turned over to his left side and grabbed his blue poodle cased IPhone off the wooden table.

Yuuri gained a dark look once he looked at the caller ID. Yuuri looked to his side at Viktor and saw him patting the head of his poodle with a happy smile.

Yuuri pressed the green receive button and prepared for the worst. "M-Minako-sensei?"

"YUURI! Why haven't you been answering my calls?!" Minako's voice came through the speaker and enveloped the once tranquil room.

Yuuri looked through the corner of his eye once more as he saw Viktor hand his dog a candybar.

Yuuri responded, "I-I've been busy."

"There's been a rumor about Viktor leaving Russia and coming to Japan to become your coach."

Yuuri opened his eyes wide as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Y-Yes, Minako-sensei, he's right in front of me," Yuuri said.

Minako stopped breathing on the other side of the phone. ' _She really wouldn't miss any information about Viktor. I wouldn't either,'_ Yuuri thought.

Minako didn't respond after that. He did hear her car turning on though. Yuuri guessed that it was her getting ready to travel to Tokyo Hospital, where Yuuri was currently residing.

"THAT'S FANTASTIC!" Minako yelled in the car.

Yuuri turned off his phone and looked at Viktor.

"Yuuri," Viktor scratched Makkachin's fluffy head. "What's your favorite food?"

Yuuri furrowed his black eyebrows before he smiled wide. "I love pork cutlet bowls!"

"Then go and eat one." Viktor had a cherubic smile on his face.

Yuuri smiled as he tapped a button on his reclinable bed for caretaking.

A few seconds of silence in the room followed.

"Why do you need to know my favorite food?" Yuuri asked.

"Because you will now only eat it if you do something amazing."

Yuuri felt his stomach drop.

"You also need to lose weight. You can't be a fat figure skater."

Yuuri felt dejected, he was just about to sprout a fervent response when the nurse came in.

"Hello, Katsuki-san? What do you need help with?" the black haired nurse from before asked.

He turned his attention away from the walking away Viktor as he told her that he wanted a pork cutlet bowl and that his nutritionist would be okay with it. Viktor left to grab some FiberOne bars from the vending machine down the hall, Makkachin following him.

Viktor returned after the nurse left and sat down on the small, tan love seat next to the window, door, and terrace. Makkachin decided to reap havoc in other parts of the hospital.

Yuuri turned on the CCTV and was embarrassed to find it on the National Japanese Skating Network. Yuuri blushed as he took a side glance to Viktor. He was eating his protein concoction with glee.

"Good!" Viktor praised in English with his eyes curled in joy.

Yuuri just about laughed at his adorable face. The flash of his phone went off unconsciously.

Viktor looked away from the male figure skating highlights to Yuuri with his phone in hand.

Yuuri blinked twice and waved his hands dismissively. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

Viktor winked his right eye and held a peace sign to his left eye as he posed to the camera.

Yuuri kept his right thumb on the take-a-picture button. Thirty seconds passed.

"Are you done yet?" Viktor asked, "Shall I try a new position?"

Although Yuuri would've LOVED to grab two thousand more pictures of the five time gold medalist, he decided to be passive. "It's fine, Viktor," Yuuri said. "How about you rest, you've been on a plane all day, right?"

Viktor threw away the empty wrapper and laid down on the loveseat as Yuuri turned down the volume of the television.

Yuuri pretended to be occupied, watching the highlights, but he had 110% of his attention on the falling asleep Viktor.

Once Viktor started slightly snoring, Yuuri sprang into action by grabbing his Picker Upper which rested on the nightstand next to his bed. He then used the curled end of it to latch onto his wheelchair. He pulled the wheelchair to the left side of his bed before he discarded the picker upper to the bed table.

Yuuri lifted himself onto the grey wheelchair and placed his phone on his almost non existent lap. Yuuri would've tiptoed if he had legs but instead he slowly rolled the wheels of his wheelchair using his arms to the tan loveseat with Viktor residing in it.

He grabbed his phone and took more pictures, and more, and more. Yuuri pushed his glasses higher up onto his nose while his right thumb resided on the take-a-picture button as if it lived there.

The black tux and white undershirt rode up when he fell asleep. It showed a portion of his midriff. Yuuri shoved the phone closer to Viktor's body and made sure to get Viktor's face with his slightly open mouth in the shot.

Viktor snored and Yuuri jolted. Yuuri threw himself out of the chair and jumped onto the bed. Viktor kept lightly snoring.

Yuuri placed the tan blanket onto his hips as he scrolled through his pictures in his Viktor folder.

2,573 pictures. Yuuri counted.

* * *

 **I enjoy making Yuuri a pervert.**

 **I'm having fun and I'm glad that I got over one thousand words, finally. I'm having a bit of trouble trying to piece together parts of the anime to this but It'll all work out eventually. I really have to rewatch the anime before I start writing.**

 **I hope you have a nice journey.**


	5. Pork Cutlet Bowl

**Hey. I am here, alive. You know you're new to my stories when you've never experienced a break like this. I find it kinda funny how people usually start their author's notes like 'I'm not dead.' Have you guys seen that before or is it just me?**

 **I've been gone from each of my fandoms that I've written a story for so you're not the odd one out.**

 **I planned out the plot for this story and I'm fine with it.**

 **It's almost midnight and I'm writing this because I can't sleep. This is why I don't take 2 hour naps.**

* * *

 _Unfortunate_

Yuuri was having the best few days of his life. His skating Senpai noticed him and was now going to teach him how to skate.

He frankly didn't know if he was dreaming or not.

Yuuri laid in his bed in his hospital room for an hour playing on his phone while Viktor napped on the loveseat. Yuuri stole a few glances every now and then just to make sure he wasn't dreaming to pass the time.

An hour later his meal was delivered.

Yuuri could smell the katsudon from the hallway as it wafted into the room. Viktor stirred from his peaceful slumber when the holy meal revealed itself.

Yuuri's mouth watered and his eyes glistened with unshed tears as the warm bowl was placed on his food tray. He furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't recall ordering two of them.

The Japanese man looked at his black haired nurse and she motioned to the groggy silver haired man on the couch. So Viktor was getting one as well.

"Viktor, it's time to get up," Yuuri announced as the nurse left and shut the door.

Viktor groaned and blinked his eyes lazily. He turned his head around the room and looked at his surroundings. So it was surprising to him as well.

"Is that your favorite food then?" Viktor asked, his body being pushed off the loveseat by his arms.

"It enthralls me."

"..." Viktor said nothing in response as he got up from his chair and stood up next to the hospital bed. "Is this one mine then?"

"Yes," Yuuri answered while snapping his chopsticks.

Viktor hovered his hand over the stray pair of chopsticks before he grabbed them with a questioning gaze.

Yuuri looked up from his pork cutlet bowl to Viktor's confused expression.

"D-Do you know how to use chopsticks?" Yuuri questioned, his voice stuttering.

"No," Viktor tersely stated fact as he snapped the two wooden pieces apart. Viktor then grabbed his red engraved bowl and transported it to his seat. He balanced it on the armrest while he tried to figure out how to use chopsticks.

Yuuri looked, on dumbfounded. "C-Come on, Viktor. It's alright. I can show you," Yuuri said.

Viktor pouted a small pout as he held up the two wooden sticks to his eyes in despair. He changed his eyes' focus from the chopsticks to Yuuri holding the devilish things in the background.

"See? Like this." Yuuri pressed the twigs together and created a small snapping sound that echoed through the hospital room.

Viktor tried to imitate the Japanese man's form but failed miserably. "S-Should I just use a spoon?" Viktor said with shame.

"N-No," Yuuri insisted. "I'll come over there and show you."

Although external Yuuri seemed to be calm in this situation, internal Yuuri was a completely different story. Internal Yuuri was screaming, he was blushing madly, and had thoughts travelling the speed of sound going through his head. External Yuuri calmly grabbed his picker-upper, latched onto his wheelchair, and pulled before he sat on it.

' _Why is this so complicated?'_ They both thought.

Yuuri wheeled himself over to the loveseat and grabbed the chopsticks out of Viktor's hand. He then held them correctly and showed Viktor different angles about how to hold them.

"The pinkie goes here and the thumb goes here…" Viktor looked away from Yuuri's hands to Yuuri's face.

Nice and dark eyebrows, cleanly cut hair, an adorable face with fat, and brown eyes which sparkled with youth, uncertainty, and happiness.

All of the noise in the room which was a heartbeat monitor which had a miraculously long cord and Yuuri's voice washed Viktor's ears. He was so focused on Yuuri's face that only when Yuuri looked at him out of the corner of his eye did he realize he'd been staring and ignoring his instructions for over two minutes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you have something on your… ah-uh cheek," Viktor lied.

Yuuri blinked as he looked in Viktor's sky blue eyes before he blew up, blushing, and put down the chopsticks across the red bowl. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't n-notice!" Yuuri began to shake his black hair with one hand as he wiped the entirety of his face with the other.

' _Gosh darn it, Yuuri Katsuki! Pull it together! You have the best skater in the world right in front of you, you can not mess this up!'_ Yuuri internally berated himself while he cleaned his cheek.

Viktor grabbed the chopsticks while Yuuri was having he his panic attack and put his fingers in the same position as the screenshot in his mind remembered.

"Like this?" Viktor asked as he looked to Yuuri for guidance.

Yuuri stopped his sporadic movements and looked at Viktor's hand.

"Close… but not quite," Yuuri advised. "You need to move your finger a little more-ah that's it."

Yuuri looked content with himself as Viktor held the wooden sticks properly.

Viktor then grabbed the hot bowl from his right side and placed it on his lap. He brought his right hand which held the chopsticks down and he expertly grabbed some noodles. Viktor smiled as soon as it touched his tongue.

"It's SO DELICIOUS!" Viktor praised.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yuuri happily agreed as he watched Viktor down the katsudon.

* * *

 **Dang. Pretty good chapter if I'm allowed to say anything.**

 **I hope you have a nice night, midday, morning, summer, or winter.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Forgetful Yuuri

**Dang, my dudes. It sure has been a while. I hope that you had a great summer though and that none of your family members were injured/killed during America's newest worst shooting in modern history. (58 people were killed in a concert shooting if you don't know and 500+ injured)**

 **Also, need I remind you what the name of this story is?**

* * *

 _Unfortunate_

 _Hospital Room, Nighttime_

Yuuri slowly fluttered his eyes closed as he looked through the large pane window to the slight left of his bed, where he was resting. The vertical blinds had been pulled open and were slightly fluttering because of the A/C. They slightly clashed against one another, only making a small, but welcoming clapping sound. It was accompanied with the hum of the cold air. The din quieted down when Yuuri heard a nurse walking down the hallway, past his room. Her sneakers were making slight squeaking noises and were echoing throughout the hall. Nevertheless, it was very calm.

As Yuuri rolled his tired eyes once more at the blooming red sunset outside, he yawned slowly. His nose scrunched up and he crinkled his eyes as he took up a hand to cover his mouth. Today had been a very tiresome day-with Viktor Nikiforov coming over with no before warning being the main circus act.

Yuuri pushed up his shoulders and heard his belly swish. It was a funny sound, like he had a personal ocean. He fought the tiresome urge of sleep as he picked up the corner of his blanket and saw his large stomach area. The eating of his katsudon had made his already pudgy belly full and only added to his lethargicness. Yuuri shook his head in a tad bit of disgust before he took off his black glasses and placed them on his bedside table.

The vibrant yellow, orange, and red hues of the sunset had warmly melted into the dark sky after Viktor had left. And now Yuuri was alone looking at them. It was quite calming, he supposed. While the sun had been slightly hidden by the tall, old trees, Yuuri still could see its outline and waited for the next day to come. The ball of fiery gas crept gently down the horizon and peacefully left.

Yuuri softly let his head down onto his pillow and relaxed his neck. His black hair was strewn out onto the memory foam pillow and he then thought of how lucky he was. The Japanese soon-to-be figure skater took deep breaths as he slowly succumbed to the darkness, willingly.

* * *

 _Next day_

Yuuri woke up with a jolt. He shook his head with a jitter and he blinked his eyes twice.

 _'What a dream,'_ Yuuri mused, being an idiot. _'Imagine if he'd actually come here. That would be…'_ Yuuri couldn't think of a good word.

Yuuri laid up in his bed and he felt distraught when his fluffy, grey blanket fell off his torso. After he threw it back over his shoulder, he looked to the window and was surprised to see the blinds open and it extremely windy. _'Who opened this?! It's almost fall!'_ Yuuri remarked in his mind.

Yuuri reattached his blanket around his figure, checked the time in his alarm clock, 7:46, and grabbed his wheelchair to get into it. He quickly shut the blinds.

After his small and tedious work was done, it was around 8am and he had to wait for his breakfast. Yuuri passed he time by fixing a little girl's toy robot that he'd gotten a few days before. He remembered that her name was Lutz and that she was situated in the children's part of the hospital.

Group therapy was once a month, a week or so ago, and Lutz had first appeared there.

 _~Flashback…_

 _12pm was the time group therapy started. Yuuri had been wheelchair'd out of the room by a nurse and made it to the common room a few minutes early. Yuuri pushed himself off his chair and into the other one. There were only four other people there at this time, later thirty._

 _Yuuri's nurse left behind him and walked to the other side of the circle, where there was a little brown haired girl sitting in a chair with a nurse standing next to her. The two nurses chatted as the girl played with her toy. Yuuri played in his phone while others appeared, one by one._

 _When the girl was introduced as Lutz, she didn't give an explanation on why she was here. She seemed to be very shy and tried to hide underneath her blanket and only absentmindedly played with her toy._

 _Other patients talked about their troubles and welcomed the girl, they'd hoped she would open up to them but she was still hesitant._

 _Three quarters of the way through she dropped her toy. Yuuri saw it fly down in slowmotion and his jaw dropped. It had fallen on the ground and broke while Yuuri was speaking, across from her in the giant circle._

 _When he spoke up around the group, his cheeks were slightly pink. "I-I could probably-maybe fix that…" Yuuri's nose was pointed to the ground, he didn't want to look at the girl, Lutz's, face._

 _Drops of tears were starting to crawl down the brunette's cheeks. The large gobs trickled down the tip of her nose and collected. Her lip quivered as she bit it and her hands were on the floor in front of her, looking at the broken toy. A nurse was rubbing her back and trying to calm her down but it didn't work. She looked up and began bawling._

 _...Flashback end~_

Even though he was basically bedridden the entirety of his life, it didn't mean that he had no education. He'd been taking online classes and quite liked the pre-engineering course he took a year ago. Although it wasn't fully alike taking classes in person, he still worked along diligently and passed it with flying colors. The only thing he did have trouble with was pursueding the doctors and nurses into giving him screws, a hammer, and a drill. They were very, very reluctant but gave in after agreeing on strict surveillance. _'Even little kids know how to use them, so why not Yuuri?'_

After Yuuri finished taking electronic high school classes, he did online college for a year but later decided to stop. He entered a stint of depression and had a very troublesome year. That was the year before.

Yuuri strummed his fingers of his right hand on the cheap, plastic white table where his green breakfast tray would be put on. The clock clicked and his heartrate machine kept its pulse. His food arrived in minutes.

 _*Knock, knock*_

"Katsuki-san? May I come in?" His nurse called from behind the heavy hospital door.

"Yes," Yuuri replied, holding his head up by his hand with his elbow on the table.

She pushed open the door with her hip as she held the tray with both hands. "I see you're not that riled up from yesterday…" The nurse remarked, walking to the patient's bed.

Yuuri furrowed his black eyebrows and she placed the green tray on the table.

 _'Yesterday? Noting happened yesterday…'_ She took off the cover and revealed sunny-side-up eggs, lightly brown toast, and strawberry yogurt.

"I have a busy day, Katsuki-san. I must go."

She left as quickly as she came but Yuuri was very confused.

Yuuri turned on the box TV with his black remote and watched the International news. He gnawed in his thumb's fingernail as he watched, expecting to see a major tragedy as the main story and did see just that. Viktor Nikiforov's pending career was the main story.

Yuuri connected one dot in his mind. _'Isn't this déjà vu or something…?'_ Yuuri thought, questionably.

Yuuri shook his head, _'There's absolutely no way that he visited my room in my hospital in Japan.'_

Yuuri went on and on trying to tell himself that he was being an idiot but couldn't get rid of that gut feeling of something wrong.

11am came and with that Visiting hours began.

* * *

 **It's gettin' spicyy in here. HOT HOT.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I had a fun time writing it :)**

 **I'm also glad that I got some more words in, you guys deserve it.**

 **Next chapter Viktor will come back.**


End file.
